


Cat Collecting is Healthy in Moderation

by dogkeeper7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogkeeper7/pseuds/dogkeeper7
Summary: Bokuto becomes a little too obsessed with animal collecting apps and Kenma is an enabler.





	

Kuroo tried to be patient, he really did. It wasn't as though he didn't have plenty of experience being ignored due to video games but it was different now. Instead of his pudding headed best friend spending hours on end furiously tapping away at his phone and ignoring Kuroo, it was his owlish boyfriend who was obsessed with a stupid game. And it was all Kenma's fault.    
  
Kuroo and Bokuto had met up with Kenma for lunch a few weeks prior and Kenma had shown Bokuto a new app he'd found. Bokuto, never one to pay much attention to technology, suddenly became enamored by the tiny cats coming to visit his pretend home.    
  
"Kuroo, Kuroo, look! This one looks like Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted, shoving his phone into Kuroo's face.    
  
"That's nice, Bo," Kuroo responded. "When can we leave? We were supposed to be meeting up with the real Akaashi for dinner in 20 minutes."   
  
"Oh! Right! Hold on, I need to change the decorations so I can get the special cat that just came with the update!" Bokuto rambled, turning the phone back to himself.    
  
Kuroo sighed, standing up from the couch and putting on his jacket.   
  
"If we don't leave in the next five minutes, we won't make it."   
  
"Okay, okay, just..." Bokuto trailed off as the small clicking noises continued from his phone.    
  
Kuroo stared at his boyfriend, slipping his own phone out of his pocket and snapping a picture. He sent it to Kenma with a middle finger emoji and a short caption that read, "this is your fault."   
  
When seven minutes had passed and Bokuto still hadn't moved, Kuroo reached over and plucked the phone from his hands.    
  
"C'mon, we're late," he told his now pouting boyfriend. "I'll give this back when we finish with dinner.    
  
Kuroo turned and walked quickly toward the door.    
  
"Aw, but Kuroo, what if my cat comes to visit?! What if Tubbs eats all the food again?!"   
  
"No. You've spent all day for the last week obsessively staring at your phone. I'm cutting you off for a few hours," Kuroo responded. "And if you don't get off your ass in the next 30 seconds, I'm not giving you your phone back until tomorrow."   
  
With a yelp, Bokuto jumped up and bounded to the door, leaving Kuroo to laugh at his antics and follow him out.    
  
Dinner with Akaashi was normal, except for Bokuto's constant patting of his pockets. Akaashi was quick to notice something was off.    
  
"Bokuto, is everything okay?" Akaashi asked, a hint of concern in his voice.    
  
"Ah, sorry, I keep forgetting I don't have my phone," Bokuto answered with a frown.    
  
Kuroo sighed and explained why he'd had to forcibly remove his boyfriend's electronic, earning a small nod of understanding from Bokuto's former teammate.    
  
"I remember once in high school when Bokuto became obsessed with this frog collecting game..." Akaashi reminisced. "He couldn't talk to anyone for weeks without bringing it up or showing off his collection."   
  
"What made him finally stop?" Kuroo questioned, staring at Bokuto who refused to make eye contact with him.    
  
"I took his phone away during practice and deleted the app," Akaashi simply replied.    
  
Kuroo let out a snort.   
  
"I understand and feel the urge to do just that every time he ignores me for that stupid game."   
  
"It was a dark time, my friend," Akaashi said with a grimace.    
  
"Can we stop picking on me now and just eat our dumb food?" Bokuto mumbled as their plates were delivered, earning a laugh from the others.    
  
  
  
When Kuroo and Bokuto walked in the door of their apartment an hour later, Bokuto rounded on Kuroo with his hand held out. Kuroo merely raised an eyebrow at him.    
  
"You said I could check on my cats when dinner was over. We're home. Give."   
  
Kuroo shook his head, muttering, "You're ridiculous."   
  
He held out Bokuto's phone and the other gleefully moved to the couch, the theme music for his cat collecting game already playing.    
  
  
  
After another few days of being ignored for virtual cats, Kuroo was beginning to lose it.    
  
"Kenma, he won't stop playing," Kuroo angrily whispered into his phone while Bokuto obliviously sat in the other room, fiddling around with his phone. "If I delete it will it all be over? He won't answer calls or texts while on the game and three times in the past week he forgot to set alarms and overslept but he still remembered to put out food for his damn cats. I can't stand the stupid music, Kenma, I'm hearing it in my sleep and I'm not sure if it's a dream or if Bo is actually playing at three am!"   
  
Kenma sighed before affirming that yes, deleting the app will delete all data.    
  
"Do you really want to take away his happiness, Kuroo?" Kenma quietly pondered.   
  
"If it means I get my boyfriend and my sanity back then yes, the cats are going to have to go."   
  
  
  
The next morning, Kuroo woke Bokuto with a slow, needy series of kisses, trailing his hands across the other's chest before crawling over him and bringing his lips down to suck on Bokuto's neck. He felt Bokuto move and expected to feel strong arms wrap around his waist or maybe slide up his own chest but instead Kuroo heard the faint sounds of the background music he had grown to hate over the last few weeks.    
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kuroo growled against his boyfriends shoulder.    
  
Bokuto merely turned his head further to see his screen better, muttering about which food to leave out. Something inside Kuroo snapped.    
  
"That's it, Bo. Say goodbye to your cats, this has gone too far."   
  
Sitting up abruptly, Kuroo grabbed the phone and deleted the app in record time. Bokuto stared at Kuroo as if he just noticed the other was there. Handing his phone back, Kuroo took Bokuto's face in his hands.    
  
"Bo, babe, no more fucking animal collecting games," he said with a snarl before leaning back in and capturing the others lips.    
  
  
  
A few weeks later, when Kuroo was at work, he received a picture from Kenma of Bokuto holding out his phone, a huge grin on his face. It read: "Kuroo, sorry. I might have let slip that there's an owl collecting game. He texted everyone in his contacts until someone told him what it was called."


End file.
